<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>off the shoulder by side salad (radicchio)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189100">off the shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicchio/pseuds/side%20salad'>side salad (radicchio)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Porn with Feelings, Sound Effects, hoshi says oppa but it's once and it's a ''joke'', hoshi wearing eyeshadow, jun being like oh?????? for half of it, momo and sana and their dress-up time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicchio/pseuds/side%20salad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung holds the green material of the dress to his chest and speaks to his lap. “Um. I was... I don’t know. I thought maybe I could...” He looks up at Jun. “Wear it?”</p><p>Jun swallows around the lump in his throat. “In general?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>off the shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbwff/gifts">mbwff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I eyed this prompt in the second round of rarepair for so long i was like oh well. gotta write it i guess.</p><p>
  <i>hoshi just wants to get fucked in a dress without anyone being weird about it... is that too much to ask? that someone will just be chill with that? enter: junhui, who has never been unchill in his life.</i>
</p><p>it's written by me so there's :// love and emotion in it :// but i hope u enjoy my first jun moment. please excuse any spelling mistakes i'm in a rush to share the meal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun lets himself into the foyer of Soonyoung’s building and keeps his head down, thumbing randomly through his phone, working on autopilot as he gets into the elevator and takes it to the sixth floor. The old woman sharing the ride with him wishes him a good day as he steps out and he looks up from his wiggling app icons to say it back with a smile. She smiles back like she recognises him, and that’s kinda nice. It makes him smile even wider, and he even waves, but it’s cut off by the doors closing.</p><p>He checks his hair in the mirror next to the emergency evacuation poster, tilts his head back in case there’s anything mysterious in his nose, and finds nothing. Lame.</p><p>Soonyoung’s apartment is at the end of the corridor and Jun has known the code for months now, but he still knocks to be polite. He has also maybe, perhaps, in some ways, forgotten the code.</p><p>The door swings open almost immediately.</p><p>“You’re here!” Sana shrieks. Her tangerine hair is a mess of plastic clips and she’s wearing huge sunglasses. “Come in, we’re all in Momo’s room.” She tugs on Jun’s arm to pull him over the threshold and flitters beside him as he toes his shoes off. The second he’s done she takes his hand with a happy noise and guides him through the tiny apartment. He lets it happen, body limp like a child being tugged through the grocery store.</p><p>Sana walks into Momo’s room ahead of him and seats herself on the end of the bed with a happy bounce. Momo and Soonyoung are sitting on the floor, and—</p><p>“Hey! You’re here!” Soonyoung tries to turn sideways to look at him but Momo holds his face still with fingers on his chin.</p><p>“Don’t move, you’ll ruin the wing,” she says sharply. Jun leans his shoulder against the doorframe and watches her flick an expert line of black ink along Soonyoung’s right eyelid.</p><p>“We got bored,” Soonyoung explains, eyes still closed.</p><p>“I can see that,” Jun says, laughing gently. Sana’s eclectic hairstyle suddenly looks more in place than out of it: Momo is wearing at least four different layers, makeup thick like a doll’s, hair tied into spacebuns, and Soonyoung—</p><p>Soonyoung is in a dress. It’s nothing extravagant: off the shoulders, elastic cutting slightly into his shoulders, ruched material travelling under his collarbones and falling flat to his waist where it cinches in again to create a flattering silhouette. Soonyoung is leaning forward a little to make it easier for Momo to brush his cheeks with powder in dainty flicks of the wrist like an artist finishing off their painting. His eyeshadow is a gradient of earthy browns to match the deep green of the dress; it’s long enough that the material bunches over his crossed legs.</p><p>It looks nice.</p><p>“Okay, you can open,” Momo says, sitting back on her heels.</p><p>Soonyoung immediately looks at Jun, smiling with his teeth. Jun didn’t realise he was wearing lipstick. His gut clenches.</p><p>“Does it look good?”</p><p>Momo hits Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Of course it looks good. Right?” She turns to Jun, as though she’s expecting him to say it doesn’t.</p><p>“You look great,” he says honestly. Soonyoung’s eyes have always been one of the prettiest things about him, but the makeup emphasises the angle of them, sharpens his features. Jun thinks he looks better than great, but he’d rather tell Soonyoung about it when his roommates aren’t staring at them like hungry birds.</p><p>Soonyoung stands up and walks over to the full length mirror. Jun watches him turn side to side, causing the hem of the dress to sway around the middle of his thighs. He leans in close and squints at himself. “I look like a leaf,” he says.</p><p>“A sexy leaf,” Sana offers.</p><p>Soonyoung makes eye contact with Jun in the mirror and grins when he catches him staring at his legs. Jun raises his eyebrows instead of shying away from the eye contact. He never makes a secret out of finding his boyfriend attractive. This should be no different. Soonyoung preens and spins around to face him. The movement makes the dress swish high enough to show the hemline of his boxer briefs, and Momo throws a pillow at him, acting scandalised.</p><p>“Hey,” Soonyoung shrieks, all high pitched. He steps closer to Jun and hangs off his arm, fluttering his eyelashes. “Tell her to be nicer to me, oppa,” he says, keeping the voice.</p><p>Jun giggles with his shoulders inched up to his ears, and Sana makes a show of throwing up into the makeup bag.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Jun says, “I’ll protect you.”</p><p>“My hero,” Soonyoung sighs. He holds Jun’s shoulders and whispers <em>dip me</em> before falling backwards, giving Jun no choice but to play along. He dips Soonyoung until he’s almost on the floor and then he smacks a theatrical kiss on his mouth. The girls cheer despite their earlier reluctance to the game and when Jun straightens them up, Soonyoung’s cheeks are flushed under the makeup and he’s all giggly and pleased.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got—” Soonyoung wipes his thumb across Jun’s lower lip. It comes away tinted red.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jun breathes. They hold each other’s eyes for an extended second before Soonyoung’s shoulders heave with an inhale and he turns around, moving into his own bedroom. Jun follows like a cat hoping for snacks.</p><p>“When does the movie start again?” Soonyoung asks from inside his cupboard.</p><p>Jun watches the way Soonyoung’s torso shifts under the dress, how it tapers around his waist, falls against the backs of his thighs. He forgets he’s been asked a questions and hastily takes his phone out to make it look like he’s checking when Soonyoung turns around. “Six o’clock,” he pretends to read off the home screen of his banking app. “We’ve got an hour.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll get changed and take this off.” Soonyoung waves at his cheeks.</p><p>“Why? It looks nice.”</p><p>Soonyoung blinks. “Oh. Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jun shrugs, putting his phone in his back pocket. “It’s date night, after all.”</p><p>Soonyoung’s considering expression is made more intense by the makeup, and Jun shrinks a little. He hopes he didn’t say the wrong thing—sometimes he just speaks and it’s only after the words have left his mouth that he really hears them. He’s about to go back on his suggestion when Soonyoung’s face softens into a smile, one hand coming up to flutter over his skin, probably coming away a little powdered, shimmering.</p><p>“Alright,” he says, almost to himself. He reaches back to pull the dress off.</p><p>Jun cries, “Wait!” and lunges forward to slap his ass. Soonyoung honest to god squeaks, and Jun laughs so hard that Sana and Momo yell out, asking what happened.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The movie is boring. Or maybe it’s not, but whatever—Jun stopped paying attention ages ago. He’s sitting low in his seat with his head turned to the side, watching Soonyoung watch the movie. It’s a dark film—literally, is lighting equipment really that expensive?—but it’s light enough to cast shadows across Soonyoung’s face, across the glittering peaks of his cheekbones, the outline of his nose, the shadow over his eyelids. He’s pretty, and Jun quite simply loves to look at him, but especially now.</p><p>He doesn’t try to hide it, and he can see Soonyoung’s mouth ticking up in a smile periodically until he finally says something.</p><p>“You’re staring at me.”</p><p>Jun hums. “You’re more interesting.”</p><p>Soonyoung turns to him, eyes wide, and Jun watches the rest of the scene play out in shadows and flashes along his neck and jaw.</p><p>The cinema illuminates them in neon red, and Soonyoung’s eyes dip to his mouth.</p><p>Jun would love, desperately, to lean over and kiss him, but there are a lot of people in the theatre. He settles for a hand snuck between them and wrapped over the denim on Soonyoung’s thigh, two fingers dipping into the hole ripped high up enough to show flashes of his underwear when he walks.</p><p>Jun grips lightly and Soonyoung whispers, “Don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t what?” Jun asks innocently, dragging his nails against the warm skin of Soonyoung’s inner thigh just to see how he’ll react. He’s rewarded with his eyelids fluttering and his mouth falling open. It looks sinful in the low light.</p><p>Jun squeezes the muscle then takes his hand back before he can do something stupid.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It’s rare that Jun gets the apartment to himself, much less for the entire weekend, but both Minghao and Mingyu are away for three nights. Something about a fishing trip. Jun wasn’t listening. He was too busy thinking about how he and Soonyoung could have sex with the door open and not worry about it. They have the whole place to themselves for the weekend, and nothing to do but spend it with each other. He’s been looking forward to it since Monday, texting Soonyoung a barrage of stickers every morning in his enthusiasm that was returned in equal measures.</p><p>He loves how they fit, even when they don’t. That’s what makes it exciting.</p><p>They walk the corridor to his apartment with their joined hands swinging between them, bigger and bigger each time. Jun’s arm feels like it’s about to pop out of its socket by the time they get to his front door and he tugs his hand back before Soonyoung can really try it.</p><p>Soonyoung plasters himself to Jun’s back as he opens the door, arms wrapped around his waist. They waddle into the apartment like that.</p><p>“Hello?” calls Jun.</p><p>“I thought you said they were gone?” Soonyoung says, stepping back and brushing something off Jun’s shirt where his cheek was.</p><p>“They are...” Jun says, but he goes and checks the rooms, just to be sure. When he’s completely convinced that they are alone, he rushes back to Soonyoung and picks him up with his arms locked around his thighs.</p><p>“Hey!” Soonyoung cackles as he’s hefted over Jun’s shoulder and carried to the bedroom.</p><p>It takes Jun four steps. In hindsight it was unnecessary to carry Soonyoung, but it’s worth it for the flush on his cheeks when he’s deposited on the bed. “Welcome to my abode,” Jun says dramatically.</p><p>Soonyoung props himself up on his elbows and blows the curls out of his eyes. “You treat all the girls like that?”</p><p>The shift in mood coats them like a blanket.</p><p>They’re good like that. Good at changing angles, laughter to heated kissing and back again. Sometimes a single look is enough. Soonyoung likes performing, and Jun likes to indulge him, likes to holds his finger on the pulse of the moment and feel how it races. After over a year of dating and two spent getting to know each others’ bodies, navigating the shift is as easy as breathing.</p><p>“Just the pretty ones,” Jun says, grinning. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and sits up, but he’s smiling too. It turns nervous after a second, and Jun steps in close to tip his face up with a finger under his chin. “You okay?” he asks.</p><p>Soonyoung nods. He stands and presses up on his toes to kiss Jun, soft, but full of intention. Just when Jun is really melting into it, he pulls back.</p><p>“I brought something with me,” he says. Jun’s imagination starts going haywire. He watches Soonyoung fetch his bag from where they abandoned it in the foyer, as he unzips it and rummages around for a few seconds until his eyes light up and he pulls something out.</p><p>“Oh,” Jun exhales.</p><p>Soonyoung holds the green material of the dress to his chest and speaks to his lap. “Um. I was... I don’t know. I thought maybe I could...” He looks up at Jun. “Wear it?”</p><p>Jun swallows around the lump in his throat. “In general?”</p><p>“While we’re...” Soonyoung waves the dress vaguely.</p><p>“Fucking?” Jun supplies.</p><p>“Ha ha. Yeah.” Soonyoung waves it like a lasso. “Wahoo!”</p><p>Oh, not the wahoo. He must really be nervous. Jun gets onto his knees so they are the same height and walks along the carpet to meet him with a kiss. Soonyoung sighs into it, tension dripping off his shoulders like honey.</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Jun says easily when they pull apart. “You wanna... now?”</p><p>Soonyoung’s head almost falls off with how quickly he nods.</p><p>Jun laughs and kisses him between the eyes. “Fine by me.”</p><p>For some reason Soonyoung goes into the bathroom to change, like they haven’t seen each other naked a thousand times, like they’re not about to have sex. But Jun gets it. Maybe Soonyoung wants a second or two to himself. Jun knows how much he loves a mirror pep talk.</p><p>He makes snow angels in his comforter while he waits.</p><p>Soonyoung’s voice is muffled from the other side of Jun’s bedroom door when he says, “Count me in/”</p><p>“Ninety-nine, ninety-eight—”</p><p>“Jun!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jun laughs. “Okay. Three, two... one.”</p><p>Soonyoung enters the room foot first, sliding his leg past the door, then a hand wraps around the wood one finger at a time like some old fashioned strip tease, then he gives up and just walks inside. “How do I look?” he asks, feet hip width apart.</p><p>Objectively he looks the same as he did in his own apartment. The dress is the same, he’s still wearing most of the makeup, save for the left eyeshadow he rubbed off by mistake. But subjectively—</p><p>He looks different, now that they’re alone.</p><p>Jun swings his legs over the edge of the bed and props himself up with his hands. He takes his time looking Soonyoung up and down, and then, instead of answering, he sits up properly and holds a hand out. Soonyoung comes to him without a word. Jun puts his hands on Soonyoung’s waist and drags them down over his hips, his thighs, until he reaches the hem. He tugs at it and smiles. Soonyoung smiles down at him, relaxed already.</p><p>“It’s so breezy,” Jun says happily, encouraging his hips to sway side to side.</p><p>“Right?” Soonyoung swishes the material a little with his hand. “It feels nice.”</p><p>“Looks nice,” hums Jun. He lowers his palms to meet the skin of Soonyoung’s thighs, and then he travels them up again, this time underneath the material. He raises his eyebrows when he meets nothing but skin.</p><p>Soonyoung shrugs with a coy smile. “Less work for you.”</p><p>“But I like the work,” Jun says, only kind of pretending to be upset. Getting Soonyoung naked is one of his favourite things in the world. But he’ll make some sacrifices tonight. Huge sacrifice, he thinks, moving his hands around to knead at Soonyoung’s ass, getting full handfuls of muscle and enjoying the way Soonyoung sighs before dragging his hands down to his hamstrings and encouraging him forward.</p><p>Soonyoung steadies himself with hands on Jun’s shoulders and gets into his lap, thighs bracketing his hips. Jun already took his jeans off because he’s a man of action, and the feeling of Soonyoung naked against him while the material of the dress fans out over both of their laps makes him feel like he just stuck a fork in an electrical socket.</p><p>“You good?” Soonyoung smiles, fingers stroking through his hair, strong enough to nudge Jun’s head back and expose his throat. Soonyoung dips forward to kiss his Adam’s apple, and Jun nods, albeit a little clumsily. “Good.” He kisses up to Jun’s mouth, and it’s Jun’s turn to take the backseat for a few minutes. Confident Soonyoung is an unstoppable creature. If Jun knew anything about physics he’d draw comparisons, but his coherency is currently being stolen from him as Soonyoung holds him by the jaw and kisses him, open mouthed and demanding.</p><p>Jun’s shirt comes off, gets lost to the pile in the corner. He hikes Soonyoung closer to him and gets his hands back under the dress, mapping a path over his thighs, his hips, his waist. He pulls back from the kiss just to watch his hands move under the fabric. He gets to Soonyoung’s ribs, his belly, and pushes in, feeling the rhythm of his breath, the flush of his skin under the material.</p><p>“Jun,” Soonyoung whines, hips rocking back and forth. Jun hums, moving all the way up to his chest and toying with his nipples. It’s a tight fit past the waist, but it’s worth it for the way Soonyoung whimpers, hand clenching and unclenching on the nape of Jun’s neck, pulling him in for another bruising kiss.</p><p>“You wanna leave it on?” Jun asks against his mouth. Soonyoung’s skin is stained red, which means Jun’s mouth can’t look too different. It’s sexy, how messy it feels already.</p><p>“Yeah,” Soonyoung says. “I wanna.”</p><p>“Cool. I’m getting naked though.”</p><p>Soonyoung grins like a shark. “Finally.” He gets off Jun’s lap and shifts to lay back against the pillows, eyes on Jun as he stands at the foot of the bed and pretends to be shy about pulling his underwear down, faking it a few times just to make Soonyoung annoyed.</p><p>Once he’s found the lube bottle that still has lube in it and a condom, Jun sets them to the side and finds his home between Soonyoung’s legs.</p><p>This is a view he’s used to, but not like this.</p><p>Soonyoung is half hard under the dress and his cheeks are flushed. The way he has to look down to make eye contact with Jun makes the eyeshadow more prominent, makes his eyes look angular and gorgeous, and Jun finds himself staring, paused with his thumbs digging into Soonyoung’s thighs under the dress like a robot waiting for its next input command.</p><p>“Junnie—” Soonyoung’s hips twitch up, and Jun comes back to himself.</p><p>“Sorry. You’re just... distracting.” Jun settles onto his stomach, fingers rucking the dress up so he can get his mouth around Soonyoung.</p><p>But Soonyoung stops him.</p><p>“Don’t push it up,” he says, eyes dark. “I want you under it.”</p><p>“Shit,” Jun presses his forehead against Soonyoung’s inner thigh and catches his breath. He bites a mark into the skin because he can, and revels in the way Soonyoung’s muscle jumps under his tongue when he soothes over it. He continues a haphazard line of kisses up to the crease of Soonyoung’s hip. Soonyoung lets his legs fall open. Flexible, gorgeous.</p><p>It’s already getting warm under the material, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything but the way Soonyoung sounds when Jun finally gets his cock in his mouth, sinking down with practised ease and setting a slow, languid pace. Soonyoung isn’t always vocal during sex, and they’ve picked up the habit of muffling each other with their mouths, the sheets, shirts held between their teeth, if not out of consideration for their roommates, then for the thrill of thinking that there’s somebody to catch them out on doing something they’re not meant to.</p><p>But when Soonyoung likes something, he <em>really</em> likes it.</p><p>Jun isn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, working his tongue around the crown of Soonyoung’s dick, pressing a fingerip to Soonyoung’s rim—but Soonyoung is squirming on the sheets, hips fucking up, throwing off Jun’s rhythm, whimpering like he can’t get enough air into his lungs.</p><p>Jun replaces his mouth with his hand and emerges for some air, fringe in his eyes. He grins and says, “You really like this, don’t you?”</p><p>Soonyoung nudges clumsily at his forehead. “Back under. Back.”</p><p>Jun laughs and does as he’s told. Soonyoung comes a minute later, thighs locking up under Jun’s hands as he’s held down, as Jun takes him in deep enough to swallow around him, to swallow everything.</p><p>“Fuck,” Soonyoung exhales, like he did any work at all. Jun pulls back and wipes his mouth on his forearm. He leans over Soonyoung to take a huge gulp of water from the Disneyworld bottle he got for Christmas and scrunches his face up.</p><p>“How many days has it been there?” asks Soonyoung, still breathing a little heavier than usual, hair messy like he was tugging on it.</p><p>Jun swishes the bottle like a wine glass and takes another sip. “Three. Maybe four.”</p><p>“Nice,” Soonyoung says, running his fingers down Jun’s naked waist and across his lower stomach. “Come here.”</p><p>They trade positions for a while, Soonyoung pressing Jun into the mattress while he kisses him. He gets his hand slicked up with lube and wrapped around Jun’s erection, humming happily when Jun hisses and throws his head back into the pillows, panting at the ceiling. “Feel so good,” Soonyoung says against his mouth, low and encouraging, “Want you inside me. Like this. Wanna feel you.”</p><p>Jun nods. “Want that too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Soonyoung’s hand speeds up and Jun clenches his jaw and takes back the control. Soonyoung gives it like a gift.</p><p>He lets Junhui sit up with him in his lap, lets him press a slick finger inside him, and then two, Jun’s teeth possessive on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>The left sleeve of the dress is drooping down in a way that shouldn’t make Jun feel as undone as it does, but he learned long ago not to question these things too closely. If it feels good, it feels good. What else is there to say?</p><p>Soonyoung starts fucking himself back on Jun’s fingers, hands scrambling for purchase against the skin of Jun’s back. His nails drag bluntly across his shoulder blades and Jun hisses at the feeling, fucking his fingers in deeper and making Soonyoung cry out against his temple.</p><p>“Ready,” Soonyoung pants, swivelling his hips. “Ready, ready.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jun kisses his throat and they pull apart. He’s not sure why he feels so frantic all of a sudden; his hands are shaking when he reaches for the condom. Soonyoung notices and reaches out to hold Jun’s wrist. Such delicate hands, beautiful nails and lovely skin; Jun moves so their fingers are linked together, then he leans down to meet Soonyoung in a kiss that slows them both down to something a little more steady.</p><p>“Good?” Soonyoung checks. Jun kisses him three times in quick succession as an answer. Soonyoung is smiling when he pulls back again. He wriggles down so that he has space to spread out, arms up over his head, hemline pushed up past his belly button to show how flushed and hard he is again.</p><p>He looks completely at ease. He looks like someone Jun will dream about for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Nothing’s gonna happen if you just stare at me,” Soonyoung says, but he arches his back for show, eyelids heavy. Jun laughs through his nose as he rolls the condom on.</p><p>“You love it,” he says, positioning himself between Soonyoung’s legs, lining himself up.</p><p>“Only when it’s y-<em>ou</em>,” Soonyoung’s breath hitches as Jun pushes inside, slow but steady.</p><p>Jun hooks his forearm behind Soonyoung’s right knee and plants his other palm onto the mattress. “Not true.”</p><p>“Mm, okay,” Soonyoung concedes, hands fisted in the sheets over his head, eyes closed as he adjusts. “Not true. But nobody else gets to do this.”</p><p>“No,” Jun breathes, “they don’t.” He pulls back and fucks into Soonyoung, just enough to make him gasp, to force his eyes back open, glazed and lost for a second before they land on Jun’s face. His eyeliner is smudged and messy just like his mouth, and Jun loves it; he grinds his hips a few times, aligns their bodies so that he can bring their lips close enough to feel how Soonyoung pants against him.</p><p>His right thigh is pushed back so far it’s almost pressing against his chest, and he’s been this flexible since they met, they both have, but the novelty still hasn’t really worn off.</p><p>Jun seeks out his other leg as they move together and Soonyoung picks up on his intentions, adjusting his position so that his calves are brushing Junhui’s shoulders, his body folding into itself. “Fuck,” he hiccups at the new angle.</p><p>One of his hands leave the sheets to hold onto the the back of Jun’s neck, trapping him close. Jun is sweaty enough for some of it to drip onto Soonyoung cheek; Soonyoung’s tongue darts out to catch it; he grins when Jun moans.</p><p>“’M close,” Soonyoung chants, bringing his free hand between them to touch himself.</p><p>The dress is rucked up to his sternum. Jun leans back onto his knees and smooths his hands from Soonyoung’s throat to his stomach, dragging the hem down and gripping Soonyoung’s waist over the material as leverage to pull their hips together.</p><p>It makes Soonyoung’s voice jump an octave, like he forgot he was wearing the dress at all. He works a hand over his cock with desperate movements, neck straining, back arching, letting Jun fuck in and out of him harshly until he collapses and curls into himself and he comes, face painted with surprise like he didn’t think it would happen. “Fuck,” he whines, still clenching around Jun as he falls back against the bed, hips twitching.</p><p>The sight of it is always enough to help Jun over the edge, and tonight it makes him feel overexposed and pulled apart; he gets his hands on Soonyoung’s stomach, fingers feeling the clench of muscle, catching in the material and the mess Soonyoung made on himself, and his orgasm crashes into him, yanking his breath out of his chest.</p><p>“Ah,” Soonyoung whimpers at the feeling and then he sighs into it, both his legs coming around Jun’s back to push him even deeper.</p><p>He kisses desperate, open mouthed pecks onto Jun’s mouth when he gets close enough, hips still twitching in aborted thrusts as he comes down. Soonyoung swallows down his sounds like they’re keeping him alive. They’re both oversensitive, but it’s not what matters right now.</p><p>They get like this. Wrapped up in each other. Knife-sharp bursts of desperation to be as close as possible, like anything less than this is nothing at all. Jun goes soft while he’s still inside Soonyoung, kissing assurances onto his swollen lips, nipping at his chin, his jaw, his throat.</p><p>Finally, he pulls back—or, Soonyoung lets him go—and they both wince at the feeling.</p><p>Jun pulls the condom off and gets up to throw it away and get a towel from the bathroom. He flings the door open and leaves it that way because he can. Soonyoung calls out a request for a glass of water and Jun replies in the robotic voice from their favourite sushi train.</p><p>Soonyoung is naked when he comes back, and the dress is lying in a guilty pile next to him.</p><p>“Sana’s gonna kill me,” he says, not sounding particularly worried.</p><p>Jun looks at the dress and back at him. “Soonyoung...”</p><p>Soonyoung offers a cartoonish, “Whoops!” And skulls the entire glass of water in three seconds.</p><p>“What if I wanted some?” Jun laughs.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Soonyoung makes a horrible hacking sound and says, “Open up, baby bird.”</p><p>Jun pushes him away with a shrieking laugh, shoving at his chest until he’s flat on the bed again. He wipes down Soonyoung’s stomach and tends to himself like an afterthought, tossing the towel somewhere with a gross sound that makes them both giggle. Jun turns onto his side. He reaches over to wipe the eyeliner residue from Soonyoung’s under-eye, then he pokes his cheek.</p><p>Then, with no warning, as most things with Soonyoung tend to happen, he turns over and kisses Jun, fierce and tender and open, a hand on his cheek and his eyes scrunched closed. Jun can do nothing but reciprocate.</p><p>When they pull apart, Soonyoung smiles and says, “I really like you, Wen Junhui.”</p><p>“Well I hope so,” Jun snorts.</p><p>Soonyoung scrunches his nose and leans in again to knock their foreheads together. Jun provides a <em>boink</em> sound effect, and Soonyoung giggles.</p><p>Easy, easy, easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that loving jun slope is slippery and i'm Slidin at top speed!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>